Harry Potter: Faerie Blessed
by Lupin Dark
Summary: A chance encounter opens Harry's eyes to a new world and those who live in it. Raised by mystical beings, young Harry will take Hogwarts and the world by storm. Blessed by Faeries, and raised in their kingdom, the Boy Who Lived will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

**Harry Potter: Faerie Blessed**

 **This is a story idea that just popped into my head one day when I was thinking about writing a new story. It will deviate from canon Potterverse facts and lore, but I'm hoping it goes quite well.**

 **Shall we begin?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

There are many realms of existence that run parallel to our own, yet many do not have the eyes to see them. The lands of the Old Folk is one such realm. In the days when our world was young, the lands were filled with powerful civilizations, such as the Mines of the Dwarves, the Undersea Kingdoms of the Merfolk, and the Forests of the Fae. The histories of these kingdoms far outstripped that of humankind, and they lived alongside us, granting humans their favor in exchange for tasks that were completed. As humans grew and expanded though, the Old Folk grew to dislike the path humans were taking, and the disregard they showed to the lands they had cultivated, and so the Old Folk began to seal off their borders. Some species, like the Merfolk and the Goblins, tried to maintain civil accords with those few humans that still possessed the gift to see and understand them, but others, like the Fae, sealed away their kingdoms and limited access with humans.

And thus it continued on to the present, when a chance encounter changed things as they were.

xXsceneXx

For Harry James Potter, life seemed like he was being punished for some crime he had no memory of committing. He was forced to live in a cupboard by his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and was forced to act like their slave as he cooked and cleaned for them and received beatings when he was too slow in the completion of his tasks. Not to mention his Cousin Dudley tormented him and was actually encouraged to do so by his Aunt and Uncle.

Right now he was enjoying a rare moment of peace as he walked through the streets of his neighborhood, as it was illuminated by the glow of the setting sun. He was passing the playground, where he had once hidden from Dudley when his portly cousin was angry with him for getting him in trouble with their teacher at school, when he noticed some teens standing over a young girl around his age that was holding a cloth bag.

"Leave me alone," said the girl as she tried to get up, but one of the older boys pushed her back down.

"You don't seem to be understanding things," said the teen, "we're bigger than you, and so we'd like you to give us that bag of yours."

"I'll never do so," said the girl.

"HA!" sneered the other boy as he kicked the bag out of the girl's hands, "Like a wimp like you can stop us."

Watching this made Harry's blood boil as he recalled all the unfair beatings and punishments he had received from his relatives, and he stopped in his tracks, before turning toward the bullies and letting out a shout.

"HEY!"

xXsceneXx

Arya of the Fae was not having a good day. She had decided to come to the human world because she had been curious about how humans lived their lives without magic, and had passed through one of the portals into a quiet neighborhood, but not long after she had arrived, she had encountered some teens that had thought they would give her trouble because she looked like a 7 year old girl. They even had the audacity to demand she hand over the pouch she was carrying her lunch in which she had spent almost a decade carefully weaving. She was about to turn the brats into roaches and send them back to their parents to be squashed, when she heard a loud shout.

"HEY!"

The teens turned away from Arya and she saw a young boy with messy black hair, and a strange shaped scar on his forehead, standing at the entrance to the playground.

"Don't pick on her!" yelled the boy.

"Why should we listen to a shrimp like you?" asked the lead bully as he walked up to the boy, "What can you do to make us?"

Arya watched as the teen pushed the boy to the ground, knocking the glasses off his face and cracking the lenses. The boy got to his feet and swung at the teens, but they easily dodged and kicked him to the ground.

"Aww," sneered the lead teen while the others laughed, "did that hurt? Do you want your mommy?"

The boy got up again, but the teen kicked him harder, causing him to cough up some bile as he hit the dirt.

"You can't stop us," laughed the teen, "you're worthless and you just wanted to play hero."

"Go away," ground out the boy.

"Shut up," laughed the teen as he kicked the boy again.

"Go away!" yelled the boy again causing the ground to shake and the wind to whip around the boys.

"What are you doing you freak?" yelled the teen as he shielded his face.

"GO AWAY!" yelled the boy.

Arya felt a powerful surge of magical energy and the older boys were sent flying away from the boy on the ground, falling to the ground unconscious. Intrigued by this, Arya got to her feet and walked over to the fallen boy, kneeling by his side.

"Are you alright, child?" she asked.

xXsceneXx

Harry was fighting back tears from the pain he received from the older boys, when he heard a beautiful voice asking if he was alright. Looking up, he saw the girl kneeling by him with a concerned look.

"A-are you ok?" Harry asked, causing the girl to smile.

"You are an interesting one, child," she said, "most people wouldn't have intervened for a total stranger."

"It w-was the right thing to do," said Harry.

The girl gently placed her hand on Harry's head, causing him to flinch slightly on reflex and muttered something in a language Harry didn't recognize, and suddenly the pain from his injuries began to fade away and he grew drowsy, falling into a deep sleep. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed his vision was the girl smiling down at him.

xXsceneXx

Arya smiled as she shifted the boy's form so his head was resting on her lap. She was surprised at how pure this boy's intentions were and how far he went for her. Muttering in an ancient language, she cast a few mild healing spells to deal with the injuries the boy had received protecting her, not that she needed protection, but it was a nice gesture. Still, she felt that this boy was different than the other humans she had met. With a smile she waited for him to wake.

xXsceneXx

When Harry came to, he felt oddly comfortable. Opening his eyes, he found himself resting on the lap of the girl he had helped earlier with said girl smiling down at him.

"Good," said the girl, "you're awake."

"What happened?" asked Harry as he got up.

"You fell asleep," said the girl simply as she dusted off her skirt and got up, "so I stayed here to watch over you."

"Oh," said Harry as he made to leave, "well, your parents must be worried, so I should just head home."

"What about your parents?" asked the girl.

This made Harry stop and look away in pain, "…they're dead."

"I'm so sorry," said the girl.

"It's fine," lied Harry, "I've gotten used to it by now."

"Well," said the girl, "thank you for helping me earlier."

"It wasn't anything special," said Harry, "it was the right thing to do, so I did it."

The girl chuckled, "That's not a mindset most would have. What's your name?"

"My name is Harry Potter," said Harry.

"I'm Arya Nyxie," said the girl with a curtsy, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I really should be getting home before my Aunt and Uncle get angry," said Harry, "it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," said Arya as Harry walked away, ' _he's different from other humans. Maybe I should bring him to the Queen's attention._ '

With that, the girl turned on her heel and vanished into the moonlight.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, Harry woke up early to cook breakfast for his relatives. He had been punished the previous night for coming home late and resolved to wake up early and prepare a good breakfast to hopefully appease them.

"BOY!" yelled Vernon as he walked into the room, "I hope you didn't burn the bacon again."

Harry made sure to take the meat off the stove and plate it before it got too crispy. He quickly set the table and got to work on the previous night's laundry as his Aunt and Cousin walked in as well. While the family was eating, there was a polite knock on the door.

With a sigh, Vernon got to his feet and lumbered over to the door. Opening it, he sighed when he saw a young girl standing there.

"May I help you?" asked Vernon dryly.

xXsceneXx

Arya cringed inwardly as she looked at the walrus of a man that had answered the door. This…beast, couldn't be related to the young boy that helped her. She could feel the man's impure aura radiating off him like a wall of thick stench that almost made her want to wretch.

"Hello," said Arya, "I'm here to pick up a Harry Potter. There's someone who wishes to see him."

"What do you want with him, girl?" asked Vernon, "Has that boy done anything wrong?"

Arya sighed, quickly running out of patience with this prime example of Human filth. She decided to go with a more direct route and focused her magic into her vocal chords before speaking again.

" _ **Please bring Harry to me,**_ " said Arya, magic filling her voice, influencing Vernon's mind to follow her command, " _ **there is someone who wants to meet him.**_ "

"Uh, sure," said Vernon, "Boy! Come here!"

Arya smiled as Harry quickly ran up and chuckled at the obvious confusion on his face.

"Hello again, Mr. Potter," said the girl.

"Arya?" said Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"Your Uncle was kind enough to allow you to come with me," said Arya, "there is someone important who wishes to meet you."

"Who?" asked Harry.

Arya smiled, "Why the queen of course."

xXsceneXx

Harry was quite confused as he followed the girl he had helped the previous night as she led him to a secluded area near the playground they were in. He watched as she walked over to a tree and placed her hand upon it while muttering in a language that made the hair on the back of his neck tingle as if exposed to a static charge. Suddenly, flower blossoms exploded into bloom on the tree, causing it to give off an ethereal glow as runes formed on the trunk.

"Come on," said Arya as she took Harry's hand, "follow me."

Arya led the stunned boy toward the tree, surprising him as they passed through it and emerged in a radiant forest with motes of light dancing around. Harry could feel the power in the air as a tangible force as Arya led him through the trees until they arrived at a clearing. Sitting in the center, atop a throne made of a twisting tree, was a beautiful woman wearing a flowing silver dress and flowers in her white hair. What was most striking were the great butterfly wings that stretched from her back.

"Arya," said the woman in a voice that was kind yet filled with power, that commanded respect, "is this the human child you spoke of?"

"Yes Your Majesty," said Arya as she bowed before the woman.

"Child," said the woman to Harry, "what is your name."

"I-I'm Harry," said Harry, "Harry Potter."

"Young Arya has spoken quite highly of you, Mr. Potter," said the woman, "she said you selflessly defended her despite not having known her previously?"

"It was the right thing to do," Harry said, as he had to Arya.

"Indeed," said the woman, "yet few would choose that path. And even fewer would have the gift you do."

"Gift?" asked Harry.

The woman nodded, "The gift of magic. The gift to see and interact with the world as your kind did in days of old."

"I have magic?" said Harry in disbelief, "That's impossible. Magic doesn't exist."

"Oh?" said the woman as an amused smile appeared on her face, "Then how would you explain your presence here, in the Faerie Wilds, speaking with the Faerie Queen Titania herself?"

"You're a Queen?" said Harry in surprise, "And a Faerie?"

"Indeed," said the now named Queen Titania.

"S-s-sorry for any disrespect, Your Majesty," said Harry as he bowed.

"You truly are an interesting human," said the Queen.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"Now," said Titania, "a pure and good deed such as the one you did indeed deserves a reward."

"If I may, Your Majesty," said Arya, "from what I've seen, Harry's living environment is abysmal at best, and when I cast a spell to heal him from the injuries he suffered when helping me, I found years worth of old injuries that were never treated."

"What do you suggest, Arya?" asked the Queen.

"Perhaps he could live amongst us?" asked Arya.

"A human among the Fae?" said Titania, "We sealed our borders for a reason."

"I can be of use to you," Harry blurted out, "I can cook and clean and such. I don't want to go back if I don't have to."

Titania was silent for a moment before she chuckled, "Fufufu, you are truly unlike any other human. Come forward child."

Harry hesitantly walked to the base of her throne and the Faerie Queen leaned down and kissed him on his forehead, causing energy and warmth to surge through him.

"I grant upon you my favor," said Titania, "you shall live here, among friends. Arya, please find him some decent clothes and contact Oberon. We shall need the help of the Elves."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Arya as she led Harry out of the clearing.

As the two of them left, Titania smiled slightly. She new this meeting marked the beginning of a new era. Where that era took them…well, that is yet to be seen.

 **Wow. That went on longer than expected. Well, here's the beginning of a new story. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Healing

**Harry Potter: Faerie Blessed**

 **Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this new story of mine. I hope you all like it so far, and that this chapter meets with your expectations. I'm open to suggestions on how to improve this fic, but I don't write lemons or limes (sexual content).**

 **Note: parts of this story were inspired by Harry Potter and the Riders of the Apocalypse, by HunterBerserkerWolf.**

 **Anyways, shall we begin?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Arya led Harry through the forest, the young teen couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. The trees around him were more vibrant and full of life than any he'd seen in his life and small motes of light danced through their branches. He still couldn't believe that he was in this mystical forest and had just spoken with the Faerie Queen, not to mention that apparently he could do magic as well.

"So, where are you taking me?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Arya, "first we're going to get you some decent clothes before we take you to meet with the elves about your recovery."

"Why are you doing all this for me?" asked Harry.

"You have earned the favor of our great Queen Titania," said Arya, "that alone is something that no human in history has ever been able to do. You've proven to have a pure heart and as such our Queen has chosen to help you."

"But I'm just some worthless freak," said Harry, "that's what my Aunt and Uncle always say."

"Do not listen to what those disgusting Humans think of you," said Arya, "I know for a fact that you are not worthless. If you were, you wouldn't have helped me earlier."

Harry still looked unsure, so Arya gave him a quick hug, "Don't worry. Her Majesty can see into the hearts of others and as such is an excellent judge of character. If she thinks you are special, then you are."

Harry nodded and continued to follow the Faerie girl until they reached a somewhat darker part of the forest, lit only by the glow of luminescent fungi that grew in the clearing.

"We're here," said Arya.

"My my my," said a woman's voice from above them, "it has been several millennia since a human was brought to my web. What makes you so special, boy?"

Harry looked up and saw a surprising and somewhat frightening sight. Descending from the treetops from a glimmering thread was an attractive woman with pale skin and silver hair. However, Harry also saw that she had six glowing red eyes and that her lower body was that of a spider, the thread she was descending from being spun from her own body.

"Lady Arachne," said Arya as she bowed slightly, "we require your weaving skills. Harry here has gained favor of the Queen and she wishes for him to live among our kind, and hopes you can grant him some respectable clothes."

"Hmmm," said Arachne, "it's been a while since I've woven garments for a human, but I've been keeping up with the current human fashions, so this will be an interesting change of pace. Come back in a few hours."

The spider woman began to ascend back up to the treetops where she lived in her web. When the weaver had fully retreated into the shadows, Arya took Harry's hand and led him out of the darker part of the woods.

"I guess we should go and meet Lord Oberon now," said Arya, "follow me and stay close."

Harry nodded and the Faerie girl led the young boy through the forest, leaving the darker parts and arriving at a thick wall of trees with the only path through being guarded by two men with lithe bodies and pointed ears. The men wore light tunics and carried bows and quivers of arrows.

"Halt, human," said one of the men, "your kind is not permitted in our sacred woods."

"Peace be with you," said Arya, "this child has been blessed with the favor of Her Majesty Queen Titania, and she wishes for Lord Oberon's aid in healing him before he begins his stay here in our forest."

"A human is to live among the Elves and the Fae?" said the other guard.

"Truly the times are changing so," said the other, "very well. You shall be allowed entrance into our realm, but you will keep an eye on him, young Fae. Keep him out of trouble."

"Very well," said Arya and the two guards moved away from the entrance.

Arya led Harry through the gap in the trees and the young wizard could only gape at the amazing kingdom that he had just entered. Through the gap of the trees was a clearing with twisting rivers spanned by beautiful bridges that surrounded wood cabins and a great lake.

"Welcome to the kingdom of Alfheim," said Arya.

"This place is amazing," said Harry.

"Come on," said Arya, "you need to meet with the King."

Arya led Harry through the clearing, past several Elves that glanced curiously at the young human, until they arrived at the gates of the largest and most elegant villa. Upon entering, several Elven guards escorted the pair to a large room where a male Elf sat upon an ornate oaken throne with a crown of golden vines sitting upon his silver hair.

"Arya," said the man as he steepled his fingers, "tell me, what is so special about this human that Lady Titania wanted for me to meet him?"

"Lord Oberon," said Arya as she kneeled and made Harry do the same, "Lady Titania has seen fit to grant this child with her blessing and hopes you can aid in his healing before he comes to live with the Fae."

"Interesting," said Oberon, "child, come closer."

With some encouragement from Arya, Harry walked to the base of Oberon's throne, where the elf king held a hand in front of his head, causing a diamond shape surrounding a white star to appear on his forehead where Titania had kissed him.

"Indeed," said Oberon, "you bear the mark of her blessing. Very well, if Titania deems you worthy, then I shall offer my aid. Elwin, fetch the healers for this boy."

"As you wish," said an Elven attendant before he left the room.

xXsceneXx

When the Elf returned, Harry was brought to a room and placed on a comfortable bed with silk sheets as an Elven lady wearing white robes chanted in an archaic tongue as she waved her hands over him, during which he was placed in a deep sleep. On the side, Oberon and Arya watched as the healer cast her spells over the human child. Eventually the healer stopped with a troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Oberon.

"My lord," said the healer, "The injuries on his body, many of them are several years old and have been left untreated by any form of human medicine, but that is not the worst part."

"Elaborate," said Oberon.

"There is a strange creature, resembling a fragment of a soul that has been maimed and twisted by dark magic, that is clinging to the boy's soul like a parasite," said the healer, "it is the cause of the scar on his head."

"That kind of magic is forbidden," gasped Arya, "not even the Dark Elves or the Wraiths of the Shadowlands would dare use such an art."

"Can you remove it?" asked Oberon.

"Not alone," said the healer, "I would need the help of master level mystics to safely remove the parasite."

"I'll send for the Sages," said Oberon, "in the mean time, call our scholars and have them prepare to investigate how a human child could become the victim of such a Dark art."

xXsceneXx

Harry's sleeping form was taken to a marble room with white walls that had arcane runes carved into them forming an array around a pedestal that the healer placed the boy on. Four cloaked Elves entered the room and stood on points of the array that were at the four cardinal points of the room.

"We are prepared," said the one on the north point.

"Then you may begin," said Oberon before speaking in an archaic tongue, " _ **Restrain.**_ "

Upon those words being spoken, the runes on the pedestal glowed, casting a light around Harry's body that held him inert. As if this was a signal, the four Elven Sages raised their arms and began to chant in an ancient tongue that filled the room with magic as the runes began to glow with multicolored light. The light shined onto the scar on Harry's head, and a frightening change happened.

Black sludge erupted from the scar, forming a twisted face that writhed and screamed in agony as the light poured over it. The light formed into chains that began to bind the creature as it was ripped from its place in Harry's prone body. Smoke poured from the sludge as the light burned at it and forced it to compress into itself until all that was left was a blackened rock that resembled a charred lump of coal. Once the ritual ended, the healer picked up the rock and placed it in a special case before taking Harry back to the room to finish his healing.

As they left, Oberon summoned his scouts and asked them to look into this child and try to find out why someone would perform such a Dark Art on a young boy. From what he had seen of young Harry, perhaps it wouldn't be the worst decision he had made to help Titania train the boy.

xXsceneXx

When Harry awoke, he found he felt better than he had felt in his entire life. The aches and pains from the beatings his Uncle had given him were gone and he felt like an immense weight had suddenly been lifted from his shoulders and he had been cleansed inside and out, making him feel light and pure.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Harry as he slowly sat up, noting that he was lying on a rather comfortable bed.

"Please drink this, young sir," said an Elven woman as she handed him a goblet with a clear liquid in it.

Harry nodded, as his throat was somewhat dry, and did so, feeling warmth and energy spread through his body as the liquid went down his throat.

"My name is Aurae," said the woman, "I am a Healer employed by the Elven Kingdom and I was the one that treated your injuries."

"Thanks," said Harry, "is that why I feel so much better now?"

"Partially," said Aurae, "we found a strange Soul Parasite attached to you and had to remove it, so you should feel a lot better now."

"Soul Parasite?" asked Harry.

Aurae nodded, "It was a fragment of another soul that was twisted and warped by Dark Magic. It attached itself to your soul through the scar on your forehead, but we removed it."

Before Harry could answer again, the door to the room opened and Oberon walked in. The Elf King nodded to the Healer, causing Aurae to leave the two of them alone.

"Tell me, child," said Oberon as he regarded Harry, "if I offered it to you, would you seek retribution against the ones who mistreated and abused you in the past?"

This would be a test for the boy. Oberon still had doubts about allowing a human to live among the Old Folk, but if he could prove that his heart was pure and without the hatred and darkness that made the Old Folk seal their borders in the olden days, then perhaps Harry would find a place in their Kingdom.

"I don't want anything more to do with them," said Harry, "they can live their lives however they want, as long as I don't have to deal with them."

Oberon smiled at the boy's answer and nodded, "Then I welcome you to our forests, young one. When you are recovered, perhaps we can have you trained in the art of the Bow."

Truly this human was different, and Oberon wondered if this was the beginning of a new age.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with Dwarfs

**Harry Potter: Faerie Blessed**

 **Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was having a bit of trouble thinking of ideas. I think I'm good now, so without further ado, I bring you chapter three.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and inspiration for this fic comes from Harry Potter and the Riders of the Apocalypse by HunterBerserkerWolf. Also parts of this chapter were inspired by the Inheritance saga.**

 **Also, yes, Lady Arachne is basically Rachnera from Monster Musume, but with a slightly altered personality (and no S &M)**

Over the next few years, Harry learned many new things as he lived among the Fae. From the Elves, he learned the ways of the forest. He learned to track targets through the trees without making a sound and was taught the art of archery, becoming one of the only humans that could even approach the level of skill that an Elf had with the bow. From them he also learned the way of the sword, and, through his lessons, his skinny form filled out with muscle, making him look a lot healthier.

The Fae also taught their young charge during his stay with them. From them, Harry learned the ways of Faerie magic, gaining the ability to draw upon the pure energies of nature around him allowing him to shape and mold them in various different ways. He learned that the wizards and witches of the old days were able to use magic in this way, but because they lost touch with nature and the world around them, they now need staves and sticks to channel the energies around them, making him the youngest wizard to use wandless casting.

From this, he learned about the value of all living things and the energy their lives gave to nature. This led him to adopt the traditional vegan diet that the Fae held, as the Fae, due to it tainting the energies of the Great Forest, forbade the killing of animals for food.

As Harry learned more from the Forest Dwellers, more of the Old Folk began to take notice of the young boy. In fact, after several months of Harry's training with the Elves and the Fae, the young boy received a message with an invitation for an audience with the Dwarf King.

The invitation was delivered while Harry was practicing Archery with the Elves one afternoon. He had just lined up a shot with his practice bow when a messenger from the Dwarven Mines emerged from the ground, startling him enough to throw off his aim.

"Focus Harry," said Elweiss, the Elf in charge of teaching him the art of the bow.

"Sorry Master Elweiss," said Harry before turning to the badger that was carrying the message and plucking the scroll off its back, allowing the creature to scamper away, "what could this be?"

Harry carefully read through the message, having been given lessons on reading and writing in the old languages, and glanced up in surprise.

"What is it, young one?" asked Elweiss.

"I might be mistranslating this letter, but it looks like the Dwarf King Durin wants to meet me and has invited me to dinner," said Harry, causing his instructor to calmly walk over and read the note on the parchment.

"No," said the Elf instructor, "apparently, Lord Durin does indeed want to meet with you. I believe that you should go and get washed up. It would be best for you to look presentable. The Dwarves are a proud folk and appearing before their King is a great honor."

"Thank you Master Elweiss," said Harry as he bowed to his Elven teacher.

"After bathing in the spring," said the elven master as he put his bow to the side, "it would do you good to go and visit Lady Arachne. She should be able to get you some formalwear for the evening. To visit the Dwarf King without looking your best would be a great insult."

"Yes, Master Elweiss," said Harry before running off to the part of the forest that the spider-woman had made her web.

xXsceneXx

A few hours later, Arya was leading Harry to the edge of the forest. The boy was now dressed in white robes that had a blue trim that had been weaved for him by Lady Arachne, and he was a bit nervous about meeting with the ruler of the Dwarf Kingdom.

"You shouldn't be too worried," said Arya as she led her young charge out of the trees, "the fact that Lord Durin has summoned you himself, means that he has taken an interest in you."

"Why would he be interested in me?" asked Harry, "I'm nobody special."

"Harry," chuckled the Faerie girl, "you're the first human in several centuries to have been allowed to set foot in our forests, and the only one to have been blessed by Queen Titania herself. For that reason alone, many of the Old Folk have taken interest in you and want to see what impressed the Queen so much."

Upon seeing Harry's doubtful look, the Faerie giggled into the back of her hand, "Don't worry so much," she said to the boy, "just remember that Dwarves are a proud folk and master forgers, with only Goblins as their equals, and only in the art of sword-making. As long as you are respectful, and do not insult their skill or their works, everything will be fine."

They continued walking until they reached a large stone pillar that had two large metal doors set into it. The doors had intricate designs set into it and the surrounding pillar had carvings of events that Harry assumed were important moments in the history of the Dwarf Kingdom m. Two large suits of armor stood at attention by the doors, blocking the way with the halberds they carried as Human and Faerie approached.

"Peace be with you," said Arya with a respectful bow, "my charge here has an audience with His Majesty Durin."

Arya nudged Harry and prompted him to show the official invitation he had received from the Dwarven Lord. The Guardians paused for a moment, as if they were regarding the human boy, before moving out of the way, causing the metal doors to slowly open.

"This is as far as I can go," said Arya, "the invitation was extended to you and you alone. Besides, Faeries dislike being in enclosed spaces, so we tend to avoid going underground."

Seeing that Harry still looked anxious, the Faerie gave him a comforting hug, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

Releasing him, she gave him a last comforting look before transforming into a mote of light and heading back into the forest. Harry took a deep, steadying, breath and walked through the metal doors, into a decently sized room with no windows or doors aside from the ones he had entered through.

Harry nearly jumped in surprise when the room jolted and began to descend downwards, similar to the one time he had ridden an elevator when the Dursley's took him to a department store to carry bags while shopping for toys for one of Dudley's many birthday presents. As the room descended into the ground, the metal walls rose away, giving the human boy his first look of the Kingdom of the Dwarves.

The Kingdom stretched through a vast cavern, with houses of stone carved out of the support pillars holding the cavern roof up, making them resemble skyscrapers, and buildings lining streets that crisscrossed the cavern floor, with automated carts driving alongside tracks that allowed train-like vehicles to speed by carrying raw ore and passengers. Metal bridges that resembled highways crisscrossed the Kingdom, and in the center of the room was a massive pillar that seemed to be a castle or citadel, with every path and road intersecting at that point. It was something out of a fantasy storybook, yet at the same time, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. In random places on the ground, were several large holes where the glow of flames could be seen, the fire-pits providing warmth to the massive underground city.

The lift came to a stop allowing Harry to step off the platform. Several armored Dwarven Guards were waiting to greet him, all standing at attention respectfully. As the human boy walked up, the leader placed his fist on his chest in a respectful salute and bowed.

"We welcome you to the Mines of the Dwarves at the behest of High King Durin the Everlasting," said the Dwarf.

Remembering his lessons from the Elves and the Fae, Harry gave a bow of his own, "Peace be with you," he said, giving the traditional greeting of the Old Folk, "I am honored to accept the invitation of the High King for my attendance."

"If you would follow us," said the Dwarven warrior as he straightened up, "High King Durin is waiting."

The Guards led Harry into one of the train-like vehicles, and it took off across the tracks that lined the streets, heading for the central pillar in the vast cavern. As the train sped across the tracks Harry got a better look at the Kingdom of the Dwarves. The Dwarves were artists and crafters, with many shops offering their goods for trade, sculptures and statues filling the windows, being made from metals or carved out of stones. Harry couldn't help but realize that the storybooks he had nicked from the trash after Dudley had finished with them only covered the surface of this Kingdom's culture and lifestyle.

The vehicle pulled to a stop in front of the central pillar and the Dwarves led Harry out of the train and into the monolith. Once inside, Harry could recognize the splendor and magnificence of the Dwarven citadel. The walls were adorned with elegant tapestries and superb paintings and the tiles under their feet formed an amazing mosaic that led the boy to a large set of oaken doors inlayed with gold and silver.

"Lord Durin awaits you inside," said the Dwarf that had led Harry through the monolith before opening the door to reveal an elegant dining room with a long table with an older Dwarf Lord wearing a set of silver mithril armor and a golden helm sitting on an ornate throne at the end.

"Please, come in," said the Dwarf High King from his seat at the grand dining table, "I am pleased to see you could join me for dinner. Do not worry, I am familiar with Elven dining customs and have provided a menu that is suitable."

Harry sat down at the table and several servants entered carrying plates of food and pitchers filled with Ale. Harry sampled a spoonful of stew and was surprised to find that it had a wonderful range of flavors while not having any animal by-products that he could detect.

"This is good," said Harry.

"I'm glad you think so," said Durin, "my chefs have entertained Oberon in the past, though the Elf king was reluctant to come each time. Do try the ale."

"I'm underage," said Harry, but the Dwarf Lord shook his head.

"That is the law in the human world," said Durin, "here in my kingdom, if you are old enough to wield a weapon, you can drink as you please."

Harry took a sip from the brew and winced at the strong flavor, "I think I prefer tea."

"Ha!" laughed the Dwarf king, "You'll get used to it boy. I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted to meet you?"

Harry nodded and the Dwarf king lowered his goblet and steepled his fingers as he looked at the human sitting across from him, "You intrigue me," said the Dwarf, "it has been many eons since a human has walked these lands, and longer still that one has earned the favor of both Titania and Oberon. Because of this, I wanted to find out what kind of human would gain the attention of the Fairies and Elves. Tell me boy, what do you think of the Dwarf Kingdom?"

"I have to say that it's not what I expected," said Harry.

"In what way?" asked Durin evenly.

"Well," said Harry, "from what I've heard about Dwarves, they are warriors and miners as well as smiths."

"You speak from a human perspective," said the Dwarf High King, "that is what the humans came to us for, so that is what they see us as. In truth, we Dwarves are artists. All of the splendor you see around you was crafted by our very own hands. While it is true that we create superb weapons and armor, our true masterpieces lie in our works of art."

"I didn't realize that the Dwarves were artists as well," said Harry.

"Many humans don't," said Durin, "now, for the respect you have shown, I am willing to allow you to apprentice under some of our masters. What skills would you wish to learn? The forging of armor? Swords? Perhaps our cultivating of Mithril from the earth?"

Harry flushed slightly but stood and bowed to the Dwarf king in respect, "If it would not be too much, I would like to learn to create art from the Dwarves."

"You would seek to learn of art?" asked Durin with a raised eyebrow, "Many would ask to learn the ways of our smiths?"

"I have learned much today," said Harry, "and the one thing that I would most like to learn is the true pride of the Dwarves. You are unrivaled as smiths, but you are the masters of art. I wish to learn."

The High King of the Dwarves regarded the human boy before letting out a large belly laugh, "Hahaha, I can see why Lady Titania has taken an interest in you boy. You passed my test, and as such, I will be happy to have our masters teach you. Now, let us enjoy our feast."

Harry nodded and continued to eat as the Dwarf King smiled bemused at finding such a unique human among the many that forced them to seal their borders.


End file.
